Liam Grimes (TV Series)
Liam Grimes, self-styled as "The King", is a main character and an anti-hero as well as a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the son of Rick and Lori Grimes, and the brother of Carl and Judith Grimes. During the initial outbreak, Liam believed his family to be dead, so he kept moving around trying to find a safe haven. As time progresses, Liam slowly becomes hardened due to the severe loss of life and the environment around him, and he has shown to be more than willing to assist and protect the people he cares about. After reaching Alexandria Safe-Zone he forms a friendship, and eventual relationship, with a survivor, Annie, but came to an end after Annie's death. Personality Liam is intelligent, cunning, arrogant, usually calm and restrained, he can have a bit of a temper and often lashes out at those who provoke him. He is shown to have a dry sense of humor, and he isn't above making sarcastic remarks to people. He cares a great deal for his family and friends willing to protect them. Like his father, he will often stubbornly cling to his strong personal moral code. He would always shown mercy to others even went their have harmed him or someone close to him. After his mother's death, he broke down into tears and refused to talk to anyone about it. He becomes colder and went against his moral code willing to kill anyone who threat his loved ones. He even becomes ruthless and aggressive toward others, he did not trust. Overtime, he displayed no empathized with others, only cared for himself and what he needed. Even turned against his own family for the sake of his own survival and was kick out of the prison as a result of this. At some point, he willingly worked with the Governor and becomes extremely power hungry along with more arrogated than even before. On some occasions, butting heads with the Governor over power, which eventually led to the lost of his left hand being cut off. This created an extreme change in him, he becomes emotionless and paranoid of the fear of getting attacked. He killed zombies with ease and was always fighting for his survival. He became hardened, emotionless, and at times ruthless; his humor and puns were nonexistent when killing. That changed, when his father forgiven after which he started to show his light-hearted side again. After Hershel Greene's death, he started to become self-loathing for his past actions and wanted to kill the Governor out of vengeful, before being persuaded not to by his father. His personality becomes darker, with extreme levels of aggression and wrath. He also becomes more distrusting and suspicious, and more hate-filled toward new survivors. He also desperation drives him to use every means possible at protecting his loved ones, and to put their safety as among his top priorities. After the escape from Terminus, Liam helps Carl with the fortification and defense of the church, as well as taking responsibility for protecting baby Judith. He seems to have cooled down a bit in terms of his emotional and mental stability, as evidenced by his ability to laugh, smile and making jokes but is still capable of being emotionless. After arriving in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Liam was willing to help the community, despite not trusting the inhabitants. Killed Victims The list shows the victims Liam has killed: *Numerous unnamed members of Rapture (Directly and Indirectly Caused) *Bill Carter (Indirectly Caused) *Mary Carter (Indirectly Caused) *The Sheriff *Dexter (Caused) *Tina (Zombified, Out of Mercy) *Unnamed woman (Before Reanimation) *5 unnamed members of the Governor's Militia *3 unnamed Terminus residents (Indirectly Caused) *4 unnamed members of the Wolves *4 unnamed members of the Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships *Rick Grimes (father) *Carl Grimes (brother) *Lori Grimes (mother) *Judith Grimes (sister/half-sister) *Shane Walsh (enemy/former friend) *Tina Carter (former girlfriend) *Max Carter (enemy/former friend) *Michonne (friend) *Beth Greene (friend) *Daryl Dixon (frienemy) *Glenn Rhee (frienemy) *The Governor (enemy/former ally) *Ben (friend) *Maggie Greene (frienemy) *Hershel Greene (friend) *Carol Peletier (friend) *Tyreese Williams (friend) *Sasha Williams (friend) *Morgan Jones (frienemy) *Francine (girlfriend) *Negan (enemy) Appearances Trivia *Liam is one of five Atlanta group members still alive out of 34 others. His father, his brother, Daryl Dixon, and Carol Peletier are the other four. *Liam's name originates from 'Willahelm' which is derived from Frankish meaning "helmet of will." It is also derived from the Old Germanic element which means 'protector' or 'guardian' - this could be a reference to Liam willing to protect those he cares about. *Liam is one of four characters (the others being Morgan Jones, Rick and Carl Grimes) who appeared physically in the pilot and are still alive. *Liam has killed the third largest amount of living characters on the TV Series, with a list of at least 38 victims, only behind Rich Grimes's figure of aleast 44. *Liam bears two scars one located on his right arm (after being slash by the Sheriff), and another on his left shoulder from a gunshot wound that his received during the second prison attack. *Liam's signature sidearm is a SIG-Sauer P226, he also like to use a Mossberg 590 Compact Cruiser. *Liam is one of the many amputees in the series, having his left hand cut off by the Governor with a machete. *Liam has built over three prosthetic replacements for his left hand. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Grimes Family Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Survivors Category:Amputated Victims